fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE!
is a Japanese anime series produced by Toei Animation based on the second season of the anime Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! and the fourth instalment by Infinity Mirai. It is the sequel to Earth Defense Pretty Cure!. The seasons' main motifs are love and friendship. Plot * Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! episodes With things a bit calmer since the whole Loveless World fiasco, the girls can get back to what’s important in life -- like hanging around at karaoke and being lazy. But when the Love Bracelets start calling, they’ll have to jump back into the action. Characters Pretty Cure Mascot / - Villains The twin exchange students form the team and idol unit, PEPPer. The members are: : / - : / - - Shio is the evil mascot, and motherly figure to the Kosho twins. - The main monsters in the series summoned by the villains to battle the Pretty Cure. Others - - - - - - Items * - The Pretty Cure's transformation item. * - The Pretty Cure's attack item. Locations * - The high school that the Pretty Cure attend. * - Akiko's home and the Cure's main hangout. * - Akiyuki and Haruyuki's home. Merchandise Trivia * The series is based off of the second season of the anime Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. * Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! is the third sequel season. * Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! ''is the sixth season where the Cures have become famous around the city. * ''Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! ''is the third season where the villains operate in a building as opposed to coming from another world. * The PEPPer members names are based on the moon and sun: Kosho Akiyuki (Luna) and Kosho Haruyuki (Sol). * ''Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! is the eighth series after Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Fresh Pretty Cure!, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, Go! Princess Pretty Cure, and it's predecessor'' where two mascots are introduced at the beginning of the story. * ''Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! ''is the second series to have a squirl-like fairy mascot. * ''Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! ''is the second series to have a evil fairy mascot. * ''Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! is the second series to use bracelets for transforming. * Earth Defense Pretty Cure! ''is the fifth season that does not use a cell phone-like device for the Cures to transform. * Unlike the newer Pretty Cure seasons, this series will have more mature aspects and directed towards teens instead of little children. Gallery ''To be added. Links External Links *'Cute High Earth Defense Club Love Wikia' References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:New Fanseries Category:New Fan Series Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:More Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:More fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Anime Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Newest Fanseries Category:Main Seasons Category:Fananime Category:Pretty Cure Fanime Category:Pretty Cure fananime Category:Precure Fanime Category:Pretty Cures